


You're Having My Baby

by castiel52



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Jr.!, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski feels awkward for walking in on his son making out with Derek, Stiles is having Derek's baby, mentions of Stiles as pack mom, the Sheriff's an awesome dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. That was the only thing running through Stiles mind as he stared, wide eyed, at the pregnancy test (which shouldn’t have worked for him in the first place because, hello, he’s a dude?). But there, right there is a freaking positive.</p>
<p>Post Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. I was far from coherent when I started writing this because I have been awake for twenty hours without caffeine and my brain tends to betray me when I don't have caffeine in my system or I've been abusing it. This is my first time at writing a Sterek and Teen Wolf so please, bear with me. Also, I don't have a beta because I prefer editing my work. Also, I'm not an alpha so I'd naturally not have one.
> 
> Also, yes, I know, the title's lame. Shut up. *pouts*

****

**You’re Having My Baby**

 

_Fuck_. That was the only thing running through Stiles mind as he stared, wide eyed, at the pregnancy test (which shouldn’t have worked for him in the first place because, hello, he’s a dude?). But there, right there is a freaking positive. Sure, it seemed like a joke when Scott told him that he smelled funny and then joked about being pregnant when he showed the signs. Really, the pregnancy test was just for fun. Well, actually a little bit for assurance’s sake. He _is_ sleeping with a werewolf, an alpha, nonetheless, and none of them really knew how it works. Who knew if werewolves produce _something_ that could somehow impregnate a human male? Also, contrary to popular belief, werewolves, born or bitten, _don’t_ have knots. But, they do have mates and the mating process should happen on a full moon while the werewolf makes love to his chosen mate—werewolf or human.

 

Derek and Stiles have done the mating process three months after they’ve won over the alpha pack (which also marked Stiles’ eighteenth birthday), which was after Stiles all along because he was a descendant of a long line of Nephilims and was one of the very few left. That was the reason the alpha pack wanted Derek and Scott to turn against each other, to leave an opening and get to Stiles. They were lucky enough that Stiles somehow saw right through their plan because someone had to think straight. It was thanks to Isaac, Jackson—who was now living with Derek and Isaac because he was supposed to be dead—Peter and Lydia that the feud between the two was fixed. It may have taken them about six months to fix it and another two to finally get the alpha pack out of Hale territory, but they did it. And, with that, Derek and Stiles somehow grew closer; the alpha falling for the teen halfway through his and Scott’s feud while Stiles fell when Derek saved him from one of the alpha’s during the fifth month of the whole problem with that pack. The only unfortunate event about everything was that they killed both Erica and Boyd when they were done with the two omegas.

 

The Sheriff now knows about werewolves and hunters since the second month of the alpha pack’s stay. He found out about Stiles and Derek being together on the second week that they became official, which was the final week of the other pack’s stay. The following week, he gave the two his blessing and simply told them to use protection; making the two young men blush.

 

Anyway, pregnant. He’ll never, ever take Scott’s jokes as something he should challenge ever again. He thought deeply for a while, after making the mental note about Scott and his jokes and never taking them seriously. The last time he and Derek had sex was a month ago because the alpha had some business to take care of with the neighboring packs. Now that he thought about it, that last time was also a full moon and Derek was hornier than ever. They never used a condom because they were obviously both clean; Stiles from being a virgin before Derek and Derek for never having actual sex after Kate. Also, he’s a werewolf so there really wasn’t any need for protection, as his father has advised before (though they were both pretty sure that the Sheriff only said that back then to embarrass both of them), because he technically can’t get sick unless wolfsbane was involved.

 

His eyes widened when he realized that maybe they should have used protection. He really should call Deaton now.

 

“Is it possible for a human male to get pregnant because he and his werewolf boyfriend didn’t use a condom when they had sex?” Stiles asked as a greeting when Deaton picked up his phone.

 

There was a long silence, as if the vet was contemplating about what he should say. Finally, he said, “It is if it happened on a full moon and the wolf inside the werewolf was in a state of wanting to reproduce. Why?”

 

“When you say the wolf inside is in a state of wanting to reproduce, does that mean the werewolf gets horny?” Stiles asked then winced at the way he said the words.

 

“More so than usual.” Deaton replied, and even through the phone, Stiles can tell that the vet was quite amused at the way their conversation was going. Stiles groaned.

 

“Deaton.”

 

“You’re pregnant.” The vet stated, understanding what the teen was saying.

 

“Yes, yes, I am. I’m carrying the alpha’s baby in me and I don’t know what to do.” He whined and pouted, slumping lower on the bathroom floor.

 

“Then you better tell your mate when he gets back in an hour.” The vet hung up without waiting for Stiles’ response, knowing there wasn’t going to be any.

 

The teen started to dry heave once again a few minutes later and leaned on the toilet bowl. At least it was a Friday.

 

0===0

 

It was barely an hour when Derek crept inside Stiles’ room through his window (he never really learned the point of having a door) and the teen was lying sprawled on his bed, reading something on his laptop with his headset on his head. When he felt the bed dip beside him, he smiled softly and removed the headset, turned his head to face his lover, being so in tune with him already.

 

“Hey.” He whispered softly as the alpha moved to put the laptop on the teen’s nightstand and closed it. He leaned down to capture the teen’s lips in a soft kiss; his right forearm supporting his weight while the other cupped Stiles’ face while Stiles has his left hand holding the alpha’s neck while the other rested on his stomach. Derek rubbed his nose against his mate’s with a soft smile when they pulled apart, both of their eyes closed. The alpha inhaled deeply and moved his face to the teen’s neck, running his nose up and down the soft, pale skin he found there, dropping soft, sweet kisses along the way, taking note of the strange new smell on his mate but saving it for later, and making his mate sigh and hum in satisfaction. The hand cupping his mate’s face moved to the center of the teen’s chest, fingers splayed across the smaller body underneath him. When Derek opened his eyes, Stiles was staring at him with so much love that he just had to kiss him once more.

 

Stiles smiled at his mate and said in a quiet voice, “How was the trip?”

 

Derek snorted with a smirk and said, “Boring. Exhausting. Frustrating.” He leaned down and gently bit the younger man’s nose, making him crinkle his nose. “How ‘bout you? How was it being the ‘pack mom’ while I’m away?” Derek teased with a cheeky grin, something Stiles has discovered that the alpha could actually do in the earlier days of their relationship.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the way the older man has teased him but deep inside, and he will never tell Derek that, he felt giddy at being deemed as pack mom, knowing that the younger wolves saw him as a parental figure, someone they could look up to. “The pups were well behaved. Didn’t cause any trouble and were getting along just fine. Isaac was on edge the first week you left. Peter said it was the wolf inside him that caused it, being away from his alpha. Your uncle told me to just keep touching him until he gets used to me. He stays in my room, by the way, because he can’t sleep at the house without feeling your presence.”

 

Derek huffed out a soft laugh, making his eyes crinkle at the sides which never failed to make Stiles’ heart miss a beat in his chest. “You’re spoiling him.” The alpha said with a fond smile on his face.

 

“Well, he is the baby among _our kids_.” Stiles teased with a wide smile, making the older man snort a short laugh and lean down to seal their lips once more as he cupped the younger man’s face once more; Stiles raised the hand resting on his stomach and held Derek’s wrist.

 

When they pulled apart, Stiles sighed softly and smiled up at his lover, his mate, as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles against Derek’s skin. “God, you’re beautiful.” Derek whispered with awe as he stared at the younger man’s bright golden brown eyes, reveled at the way his mate’s heart rate increased as a flush slowly crept on his pale cheeks.

 

“Shut up.” Stiles muttered as he moved his gaze away from his mate, biting his lower lip and trying his best to will the blush on his face away.

 

“You are.” Derek whispered softly and kissed the younger man’s forehead. When he pulled back to look at Stiles, the younger man was staring intently at him, still worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, as if there was something on his mind that he can’t articulate. The alpha tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes slightly to show his confusion.

 

“Well,” Stiles started slowly, never breaking eye contact, “in that case, _our baby_ will surely be beautiful.” He looked at the older man as if he was trying to convey what he wanted to say with his eyes.

 

Derek looked even more confused and furrowed his brows slightly. Stiles wet his lips and maneuvered Derek’s hand down his body and under his shirt, letting the alpha’s hand lay splayed across his flat stomach, hoping his mate would get it.

 

Derek followed the movement and stared there for a moment. Surely it wasn’t possible, the idea in his head. Stiles is a male, hence, it was biologically impossible. “Are you…?” he asked and trailed off as he looked back up at his mate.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s not…”

 

“Possible?” Stiles finished the statement for him. Derek nodded slowly as he unconsciously moved his hand in a circular motion on his mate’s stomach. “I thought so, too until I had the pregnancy test—don’t ask” Stiles cut Derek off of whatever he wanted to say when he opened his mouth and continued, “and saw that it was positive. I was still in doubt until I finally asked Deaton. He said it is possible.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, when your wolf wants to make babies—and I translate that to you being hornier—and we have sex on a full moon, I’d be able to conceive and carry Derek Jr. in me. Well, that was the only explanation Deaton gave me.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Are we really…?” Derek started to ask once more, a smile forming on his lips.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed before he answered. “Yes, we are. How many times do I have to tell you to believe it?”

 

“It’s just…” Derek’s smile was slightly shaky, as if he was trying to contain his happiness but was having a very hard time. “We’re having a baby.” Derek said once more, as if he was afraid that if he didn’t say it enough, it wouldn’t be true. Stiles simply rolled his eyes again then stared incredulously at his mate. Derek’s smile became steady and wide. “ _You’re_ having my baby.” He said, as if the realization just hit him.

 

“Yes, yes, sourwolf, I’m having _your_ baby. I don’t go around sleeping with other werewolves; hence, you’re the only one who can knock me up.” Stiles replied with wide eyes then furrowed his brows and said, “Wasn’t that a song? You’re having my baby?”

 

Derek huffed out a soft laugh and moved to settle in between Stiles’ spread legs with his forearms resting beside the younger man’s head, covering the teen’s body with his own. Stiles’ arms automatically moved to wrap around his mate’s neck, pulling the older man closer to him as he raised his legs to be more comfortable, bracketing Derek’s hips. Derek leaned down to steal another kiss, a smile firmly set on his face then said against Stiles’ mouth breathlessly, “I don’t care about stupid songs. All I care about—god, all I can think about right now is about us having a baby.”

 

Stiles smiled at his mate, reveling in the soft smiles he knew was reserved for him and, by extension, to their future child. “What names do you have in mind?” he asked as he moved his hands to cup the back of Derek’s head, his fingers intertwining in the middle.

 

“I don’t really know.” Derek looked at him with a thoughtful expression as Stiles played with his hair. “Your dad’s name’s Martin, right?” at Stiles’ nod, he said, “Can we name the baby Greg Martin if he’s a boy?”

 

Stiles’ smile widened and said, “Greg Martin; after your dad, Gregory, and mine.” Stiles paused to get used to the name of the two men who helped bring them into the world. _Greg Martin Stilinski-Hale_. After he has mulled after it, he said, “I like it. Then,” he paused once more and tilted his head to one side, a thoughtful expression on his face and said, “Mary Kristine would be good if the baby’s a girl, don’t you think?”

 

Derek smiled widely as well and said, “After your mom, Mary, and mine.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically as he bit his lower lip with a smile. “I like it.” The alpha leaned down and captured the younger man’s mouth with his, both sporting their own smile. And that was when the Sheriff decided that it was okay to barge in to his son’s room.

 

“Woah!” the two men quickly pulled away and looked at the Sheriff. It wasn’t exactly the first time the Sheriff had caught them making out in Stiles’ room but it was the first time that he didn’t know it ahead. “Derek.” He said awkwardly and coughed to cover the awkwardness and looked at everywhere but at his son and his son’s boyfriend—mate, he corrected in his head.

 

“Sheriff.” Derek replied with slight amusement and some embarrassment in his tone as he sat up, dragging Stiles along with him. Stiles was doing his best to hide the laughter bubbling inside of him.

 

“I didn’t know you were back.” The Sheriff said, finally looking at the two men on his son’s bed.

 

“I went here first when I got back.”

 

“Right. Well, dinner will be ready in ten. I want you both downstairs.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

After the Sheriff has closed the door behind him, Stiles burst out laughing. Derek raised his eyebrows at his mate. When the younger man’s laughter has finally subsided, he said, “You do know that all the times back then that dad caught us making out was because he knew that we’d be making out and he did that to embarrass us, right? But this time, he didn’t know you’d be here, making him uncomfortable.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and said fondly, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“You love me anyway.” Stiles said and pulled his mate for a passionate kiss that had the older man moaning then promptly pulled away when Derek’s hand started wandering.

 

“Stiles.” Derek growled as he fell onto his mate’s bed, trying to reach him.

 

Stiles chuckled as he got to the door and winked at him then said, “Dad’s expecting us downstairs, sourwolf.” and promptly walked out of the room, leaving a very turned on Derek behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed that the writing style suddenly changed, it is because one part of this was written when I can hardly think because as I've said, I've been awake for twenty hours while the other part was written when I woke up a few hours later.
> 
> Ooh, I have [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/castiel52) accounts, you know? *waggles eyebrows* ;)
> 
> Ooh, BTW, do you want a sequel for this or not? Just asking so that I'll know if I need to turn this to a series. :)
> 
> I love you! <3
> 
> Last... If you want to find those two photos, click either of these links.  
> [Stiles and Derek](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-C2MPLNPqbAM/UDVr-EL2FyI/AAAAAAAAaL0/GDrxvJfX_SU/s1600/Dylan-OBrien-and-Tyler-Hoechlin-aka-Sterek-gay-lovers-07.jpg)  
> [Baby](http://www.kidsdr.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/featured_video_banner/bigstock_Sleeping_baby_girl_19482452-1_0.jpg)


End file.
